Safe and Sound
by LovelessKiara
Summary: ¿Qué habría pasado si, en vez de Alexander, otra persona hubiera estado con Kestra antes de morir? One-shoot.


Disclaimer: "Los personajes no son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen todos a Laura Gallego y al mundo de 'Memorias de Idhún'. La historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro y sin recibir ningún tipo de bien monetario a cambio. La canción 'Yours to Hold' pertenece a la banda Skillet."

Oki doki. Situado en 'Tríada', en la batalla del bosque de Awa, éste es el primer fanfiction que escribo sobre este fandom… es que me puse a leer los libros, tó nostálgica, y me quedé totalmente enamorada de la pareja más random e impensable que a alguien se le podría haber imaginado.

Con todos ustedes: Kestra/Kimara. Olé (?

* * *

Kimara hizo descender el dragón dorado a toda velocidad, escupiendo fuego a los sheks que se interponían en su camino casi sin fijarse en ellos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no le importaban las serpientes. La piloto caída era más importante que ellas, que Kimara y que el dragón dorado a manos de la medio yan.

No fue muy difícil encontrar el lugar exacto en el que Fagnor se había estrellado. Varios árboles habían caído bajo el peso del dragón rojo, formando un círculo deformado de ramas y flores destrozadas a su alrededor. La magia se había desvanecido por completo, mostrando así el auténtico aspecto del reptil: madera, pintura descolorida y un montón de astillas. A Kimara se le aceleró el corazón ante el pánico. Sin pensárselo dos veces, saltó de su propio dragón y corrió hacia Fagnor, apartando a su paso las raíces y la maleza con las manos, sin importarle las pequeñas heridas que se hacía.

Le faltaban apenas unos metros para llegar hasta él cuando se oyó un terrible gemido de dolor, y la esbelta figura de Kestra apareció por la escotilla lateral, tratando de salir. No vio sangre en ningún momento, pero Kimara supo que estaba herida, herida de gravedad.

-¡No te muevas! – le gritó, atrayendo así su atención – Yo te ayudaré a salir de aquí, pero quédate quieta.

El desconcierto de Kestra se convirtió rápidamente en ira.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vuelve arriba y acaba con los sheks! ¿Es que quieres atraerlos hacia aquí, estando las dos indefensas, y que te maten?

-Presta atención, Kestra, porque sólo voy a decirlo una vez: cierra el maldito pico. Voy a sacarte de aquí – gruñó Kimara, fulminándola con su mirada rubí y acortando la escasa distancia entre ella y su objetivo. Pasó ágilmente por encima de una de las enormes alas rotas del dragón y quedó frente a la escotilla.

Fue mil veces peor de lo que había temido.

El interior de Fagnor estaba completamente destrozado. Las palancas de control habían quedado inutilizadas, y la madera se había quebrado formando astillas que atravesaban el cuerpo de la piloto de una manera fatal. Kimara sintió que se mareaba.

-Por Aldun, creo que voy a vomitar… - jadeó, impactada ante la visión de la sangre. Inexplicablemente, la morena se echó a reír.

-¿Empleas el nombre de los dioses para decir que vas a echar la pota? Ésta sí que ha sido buena. Ojalá Ha-Din estuviera aquí, me encantaría ver su reacción antes de… - trató de decir ella, interrumpiéndose al final, asustada por el temblor de su voz.

Kimara parpadeó con fuerza, tratando con todas sus fuerzas reprimir las lágrimas. Aquello no podía acabar así, no de esa manera. Kestra era, de lejos, la mejor piloto de dragones que jamás había existido, una mujer audaz, fuerte e indomable que jamás se rendía. ¿Acaso era una predicción? ¿Qué ni los más fuertes sobrevivirían a la tiranía de Ashran?

-No, no vas a morir – dijo la menor -. Hazte a un lado, voy a curarte.

-Es demasiado tarde… - negó Kestra, cerrando suavemente los ojos con una mueca de dolor.

-¡Nonoloes! – gritó Kimara, apasionadamente. Los nervios la atacaron hasta tal punto que la parte yan hizo que su manera de hablar se hiciera casi ininteligible. Irritada, se esforzó por tranquilizarse un poco – Soy maga, Kestra, Victoria me eligió para que manejara ese don. Si no soy capaz de salvarte la vida… ¿qué me queda?

Kestra suspiró, abriendo los ojos de nuevo con gran esfuerzo y esbozando una débil sonrisa.

-Mírame, Kimara. Las heridas son fatales y lo sabes. Dudo que ni siquiera Qaydar pudiese hacer algo. Dentro de unos minutos, me desangraré y moriré. Lo siento. Diles a todos… que lo siento – su respiración empezó a hacerse más y más pesada. Cada inspiración era acompañada por un horrible ruido que sólo podía significar la falta de sangre, y su piel estaba empapada por una fina película de sudor, fruto del esfuerzo que hacía por aguantar viva cada segundo -. Vas… ¿vas a quedarte conmigo? ¿No me dejarás sola?

A Kimara le fue imposible. Rompió a llorar como una niña pequeña, sintiéndose inútil e impotente como nunca en su vida. Quería hablarle. Decirle aquello que tanto tiempo llevaba esperando decirle. Pero no puede. No quiere que las últimas palabras de Kestra, el último recuerdo que conserve de la valiente piloto, sean palabras de odio y desprecio a su persona. Por lo que se limita a agachar la cabeza y a sollozar en silencio.

-No me voy a ningún lado – juró.

-Bien… bien… - temblando, Kestra le tendió la mano en busca de apoyo, y Kimara no dudó en ofrecérsela – Kimara… ¿podrías cantar… para mí?

Un poco sorprendida, la medio yan asintió, dispuesta a cumplir la que sería su última petición. Rápidamente, su cabeza empezó a buscar una canción medianamente adecuada para la situación, horrorizándose al no recordar ninguna.

Aunque…

Kimara asintió de nuevo, aclarándose la garganta y apretando firmemente la mano de Kestra. Y empezó a cantar.

"_I see you standing here, but you're so far away._

_Starving for your attention... you don't even know my name._

_You're going through so much_

_but I know that I could be the one to hold you..."_

Kestra cerró los ojos de nuevo. Su sonrisa era una mezcla de ironía y de tristeza, pero no dijo nada. Quizás porque ya no podía, o quizás porque no era necesario. Las palabras de Kimara y su canto entrecortado ya eran suficiente.

"_Every single day I find it hard to say_

_I could be yours alone, you will see someday,_

_that all along the way _

_I was yours to hold, I was yours to hold. _

_I see you walking by,_

_your hair always hiding your face._

_I wonder why you've been hurting, I wish I had some way to say..." _

La mente de la piloto viaja cuatro años atrás en el tiempo. Encerrada en la torre de Drackwen, mirando el cielo desde aquella minúscula ventana y ansiando ver la sombra de un dragón en el cielo. De un rayo de esperanza.

En ese momento entendió que no necesitaba nada de eso. Ya lo tenía, aunque no lo hubiese visto antes.

"_You're going through so much,_

_don't you know that I will be the one to hold you?" _

Esas palabras la reconfortaban como un bálsamo mientras Kestra caía en las profundidades de la inconsciencia contra la que luchaba fervientemente, pues no quería morir sin antes haber terminado de escuchar la preciosa canción de Kimara. Muchas veces había imaginado su muerte. Siempre estaba sola, perdida en la oscuridad o bien rodeada de enemigos. La realidad era tan distinta de los sueños…

Pero, lo más curioso de todo era que sabía que tenía que partir en ese viaje sin retorno. ¿Quería dejar a Kimara? No. Pero, ¿debía dejarla? Sabía que en algún momento, en otra vida, se reencontrarían. Y, en ese momento, las palabras y las acciones tomarían su forma.

Ese presentimiento, la voz y la mano de Kimara que la sujetaba eran todo lo que Kestra necesitaba para tomar el sendero hacia la muerte.

"_I'm stretching butt you're just out of reach._

_You should know_

_I'm ready when you're ready for me, and I'm waiting for the right time. _

_For the day I catch your eye_

_to let you know_

_that I'm yours to hold."_

Kestra abrió los ojos por última vez, perdiéndose en las pupilas de fuego de su compañera.

-No… me… olvides… - pidió, jadeante. La medio yan no puede contener un sollozo antes de abrazarse con todas sus fuerzas al cuerpo casi sin vida de la piloto y decir:

-Jamás. Jamás te olvidaré… Reesa.

La princesa de Shia esbozó una última sonrisa irónica antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre. Su respiración disminuyó hasta resultar ser casi imperceptible cuando Kimara se inclinó para besarla dulcemente en los labios, lanzándose a hacer aquello que llevaba tanto tiempo ansiando.

Pero Kestra ya se ha ido. Se ha ido para siempre a un lugar en el que nunca volverá a sufrir, dónde volverá a ver a su hermana y a su familia, a esperar a Kimara.

La chica lloró incontrolablemente, dejando que el dolor escapara en forma de lágrimas de su cuerpo junto con la sangre de Kestra, de Reesa. Porque está frente a un cuerpo sin vida, frente al cadáver de la persona que amó y ama que jamás podrá olvidar aunque se haya ido de este mundo para reunirse con los dioses. A salvo.

"_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach _

_I'm ready when you're ready for me."_

* * *

¿R&R?


End file.
